Never tell Raph's secret
by therandomer5000
Summary: Raph has a dark secret and thinks Mikey is going to tell it to everyone. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND BLOOD! R


**I wanted to make a creepy one-shot WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF CHARACTER DEATH! EVERYONE DIES! A LOT OF BLOOD AS WELL! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Never tell Raph's secret**

Raphael was angry, well angrier than usual. He was going to kill everyone especially Mikey. His little brother had walked in on him when he was with their father, Mikey had watched Raph murder his father out of anger. Splinter was telling him off for his anger issues but Raph couldn't take it, he took out one of his sais and sliced the old rat's throat. Mikey had seen it all.

**Got a secret **

**can you keep it?**

Raph had begged Mikey for forgiveness and told him to keep it secret but Mikey had just run away in fright.

**Swear this one you'll save**

**better lock it in your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

Raph knew Mikey wouldn't keep his mouth shut, he never did. Raph would just have to shut it permanently!

**If I show you then **

**I know you won't tell what I said**

**cause two can keep a secret **

**if one of them is dead**

Raph ran into the living room to see Mikey talking to Leo

**Why do you smile**

**like you have told a secret?**

Mikey was smiling at his eldest brother, he was deep in conversation.

**Now your telling lies**

**cause you have sworn to keep it**

**But no one keeps a secret**

**No one keeps a secret**

Mikey saw Raph and the fright was obvious in his eyes. Mikey jumped up and ran away, Raph looked at Leo. Now he knew too, better kill him before he's killed by him.

**Why when we do**

**our darkest deeds**

**do we tell?**

Raph pulled his bloody sai out and crept up behind Leo

**They burn in our brains**

**become a living hell**

**Cause everybody tells**

**Everybody tells...**

Leo looked round at Raph but it was too late. The couch was stained with blood and The once blue mask was now red.

**Got a secret can you keep it**

**swear this one you'll save**

**better lock it **

**in your pocket**

**taking this on to the grave**

**if I show you then **

**I know you won't tell what I said**

**cause two can keep a secret **

**if one of them is dead**

Raph made his way to Donnie's lab, He'd seen Mikey run in there. Mikey and Donnie were chatting together when Mikey looked up. He sucked in his breath then dashed past Raph, Donnie stared fearfully into Raph's eyes.

**Look into my eyes**

**Now you're getting sleepy**

**Are you hypnotized **

**by a secret that your keeping**

**I know what you're keeping**

**I know what you're keeping**

Donnie didn't get a chance to say anything or pick up his bo staff. Raph pushed his sai into the genius's head, then into his side a couple of times. Donnie gasped in surprise and sadness.

'R-Raph' He gasped before falling still.

**Got a secret can you keep it**

**swear this one you'll save**

**better lock it **

**in your pocket**

**taking this on to the grave**

**if I show you then **

**I know you won't tell what I said**

**cause two can keep a secret **

**if one of them is dead**

Raph ran into his little brothers room, he was the only one left to kill and shut up.

'Raph.. I promise not to tell anyone! I didn't tell anyone!' Mikey begged

**You swore you'd never tell..**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell..**

**You swore you'd never TELL**

'I don't belive ya Mikey' Raph growled as he made his way forward, Mikey started whimpering as the sai was raised.

**Got a secret can you keep it**

**swear this one you'll save**

**better lock it **

**in your pocket**

**taking this on to the grave**

**if I show you then **

**I know you won't tell what I said**

**cause two can keep a secret **

**if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret can you keep it**

**swear this one you'll save**

**better lock it **

**in your pocket**

**taking this on to the grave**

**if I show you then **

**I know you won't tell what I said**

**cause two can keep a secret **

**if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret can you keep it**

**swear this one you'll save**

**better lock it **

**in your pocket**

**taking this on to the grave**

**if I show you then **

**I know you won't tell what I said**

**cause two can keep a secret **

**if one of them is dead**

**Yes two can keep a secret if**

**one of them is dead**

**yes two can keep a secret...**

**if one of us is...**

**dead**

Raph dropped the bloody sai as his anger left him. He was gripped by sudden realisation, He had killed his family. one by one. Raph felt sick as he stared down at his baby brothers body.

'M-Mikey.. I'm so s-' Raph began but Mikey pushed the sai into Raphs chest,

'You're welcome Raph' Mikey whispered before going still.

'Th-Thank you Mikey..' Raph groaned as he fell onto his shell and died.

* * *

**I can't believe I just wrote this... Please Review xx**


End file.
